


怦然心跳

by SanDouhan



Series: 2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 迪克受伤了，杰森来照顾他。主题是:烟花下的目光相触。然而跑题王跑的找不着北了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633465
Kudos: 9





	怦然心跳

一  
“创伤后应激障碍，缩称PTSD，是一种使人非常虚弱的精神疾病。患者一般在经历或目睹了极其恐怖的事件或者创伤后发病，通常会持续惊恐并不断地回忆起那件令人煎熬的事情，表现得感情麻木——尤其是对他们曾经亲近的人。”  
迪克翻动卷边的书页，加粗的PTSD的字底部着重划下笔痕，摸上去如同刻进了纸本。他向后躺进柔软的床铺，正好靠在略微下凹的长条枕上，可以想象杰森往常也会这么倚坐在床上，也许会看一段小说，或者思考变动他的计划。白色的枕套上还透着一股薄荷香，男士洗发水的味道。杰森可能等不及完全弄干他的头发。床单边角有些难以清洗的锈痕，也许是他放在床边的撬棍蹭上的。  
从仰卧在床上的视角看过去，杰森摆在书架上的书里大多数是小说，剩余几本和他曾经学习过的犯罪学和心理学相关，还有四、五张唱片，迪克猜测可能是他从在庄园留下的“遗产”中拿走了几张。阿尔弗雷德替他保存的很好，不会让他们落上灰尘。  
全身肌肉酸痛和伤病比杰森的专业书更为催眠。迪克的身体下滑进被褥，尽量不拖动挣开包扎腰侧的纱布。尖锐的撕裂伤渐渐变成感觉模糊的钝痛，最后在荧光灯摇晃的柔软梦境里乳化。  
平稳的呼吸出现在本应无人的私人公寓里是一件诡异的事。杰森对于这种情况已经习以为常，以往光临过他的安全屋的人好坏参半，而最近经常拜访的是夜翼，他法律上的兄弟，生活中更多时候充当他的死对头。客厅漆黑，只有卧室的灯是打开的，从盘子里掉出的玉米饼碎散落在餐桌上，原本搭在椅背上的浴巾被打湿后狼狈地躺在椅子上。杰森顺着水渍走进卧室，床上的人早已失去戒备安睡在他的床上，腰间白色纱布上的血点十分扎眼。  
“你有没有觉得迪克身上有种特别的……”“特别的什么？”“特别的吸引力。”  
杰森尽量减轻他对床垫的压力，避免迪克从睡梦中突然惊醒。他半干的发绺或是贴服在前额，有的则四散开。杰森用手指拨开冰凉的发丝露出他后颈上的疤痕，那些疤痕几乎遍布全身是他们被迫或自愿卷入的战斗烧灼留下的瘢痕。  
收回小心翼翼的手，顺便取走床头柜上一包打开的烟和打火机，杰森站起身，兀自走向被闯入者翻乱的卫生间。放在壁橱里的医药箱被打开并放在了马桶盖上，洗手槽的槽壁上还有没冲洗干净的血渍，但迪克把沾满鲜血的棉花团都扔进了垃圾桶，也算是知道屋主的轻微洁癖。提前耗光的止血药、餐桌上的食物碎屑、客厅窗前地面上凌乱的制服，也许杰森应该为此把大蓝鸟赶出他的安全屋——针锋相对到拳脚相向，然后迪克就要带着他的伤病、疲累以及愤怒在片区里游荡。  
他可以想象出来: 盖着几张报纸就可以在楼梯上安眠的夜翼像一条可怜的野猫。他不知道迪克为什么不愿意回庄园——那里有床，有良好的医疗设备，有贴心的管家，布鲁斯对于迪克的“拜访”不会有多大意见，在这方面蝙蝠侠会表现出“难得的消息不灵通”。总之，红头罩的安全屋不应该是夜翼的第一选择。  
杰森抽出一根烟衔在嘴里，慢悠悠地走到窗边。没有月光的夜晚，映在他脸上的只有窗外的路灯的灯光，但那还不够明亮。香烟点燃后，点点火星好像在黑夜中烫出了一个洞，让迟钝的神经痛得瑟缩起来，但起码这样让他不至于滑进那个可怖的循环梦境。  
哒，一只圆形烟灰缸落在杰森垂在窗台上的手边。他可以闻见发丝里的清香从旁边散出，于是偷偷地用余光瞟见迪克发白的侧脸。  
“你没睡?”  
“想抽烟。”  
迪克的声音有些含混不清。杰森冷笑了一下，深吸了一口然后朝他吐出烟雾，迪克只是微微皱起了眉头。他抽出一支烟，连通打火机一并放进迪克伸来的手掌心里。要是阿福在这里，他们两个一定会得到管家的大不列颠嘲讽，但现在只有他们两个，在安静的房间，两人沉浸在尼古丁带来的短暂放松里。  
忽然，天空中划过一道亮光的弧线，在楼层的上空爆炸开一簇美丽的花团图案。砰砰的爆炸声响让杰森为止一愣，手肘开始不自觉颤抖。他低下头又仓皇地抬起，正接上迪克的蓝眼睛偶尔向他投来的目光。杰森怔怔地看着他，两人又心照不宣地意识到对方抿起了嘴唇，立刻转头过去。  
“都忘了今天是中国新年。”杰森在烟灰缸里按灭香烟。他的身体微微倾向迪克，看似勉强地笑了一下。骤然靠近的身体带着的体温让烟草的气味催化出暧昧，迪克有些恍惚贴上杰森的脸颊，用力地留下一个吻，摩擦过杰森稍显粗糙的皮肤。  
“新年快乐。”  
杰森立刻从迪克温热的呼吸中抽身，眼神里带着惊恐，躲开迪克绷着的脸上蓦然显露出的、奇异的微笑。窗外的烟火在蓝色的眼睛里闪烁，迪克仿佛都忘记了自己是否在笑。  
突然，一只手揪住迪克的头发将他按住，另一双蓝色眼睛直直地看着他，带着有些幼稚的逞强，凶狠地衔住他的嘴唇。迪克只能尽量挪远他拿烟的右手，任由杰森用不太成熟的吻技让他为自己的恶作剧感到羞愧。但迪克没有闪躲，甚至享受地闭起眼睛，温柔地回应杰森的吻。  
黑暗让迪克的眼睛失去绚丽的光彩，隆隆的响声盖过了逐渐粗重的呼吸。所有的羞耻、厌恨、受虐，像飞鸟，像烈焰，奔向金色的漩涡。杰森的脚踵碰着迪克的脚背，跌跌撞撞地摔进沙发。  
“很好笑吗？”杰森撑起身体，翻身在一旁躺下，“你真让我觉得恶心……”  
“不，不是我，”迪克皱起眉毛，故作正经，“是你自己，小杰。是你输了。”说着，迪克的手迅速下移滑向下腹，却被杰森一把扯住手臂。“休想，这是我的沙发！”迪克扭过身靠在杰森肩头，仔细地端详杰森绷紧的嘴唇——直到杰森脸颊上浮现血色，一把推开他的脸，却没有挪开肩膀。  
爆炸的声响渐消渐止，长时间的高强度任务后的停歇期甫一开始，疲倦就征服了他。杰森以为自己会这样沉入静谧的睡眠，他的睡眠总是很浅，甚至残破到算不上睡眠。他是梦境国度里瞎眼的疯王在黑暗的国土上流浪，喃喃自语，白色的倒影随风而逝。肩膀上的重量一轻，他便睁开眼。  
“你去干什么？”迪克没有回头，不太利落地站起来，身体的轻微转动已经让杰森看见他的一只手按在腰部的绷带上。“药箱在卫生间的橱柜里。”鲜血从迪克的指缝间流到裤边，迪克轻轻地嗯了一声，继续向卫生间走去。  
杰森闭上眼，橱柜被拉开发出的吱呀声、塑料瓶和玻璃罐的碰撞声、撕扯绷带的声音交织成画面，他可以想象出那样一双手——并没有因为常年的空中训练变得粗大，它骨节分明，掌心的纹路被一些割伤打断，沾上血的手指按在壁橱柜门上，留下一对湿漉漉的指印。杰森永远记得那只手，那只曾经想拽住自己的手，落空后迪克愤怒地嘶吼，如同一只被毒箭射中的年轻雄狮。但是他并不一直都这样，在他们更年轻的那会儿，迪克对待他像对付一个幼稚的孩子，不过那时候自己也的确幼稚得可笑。年少轻狂，杰森觉得这个不能算贬义的词仿佛刻进了自己的生命。  
迪克在卫生间逗留的时间过长了，杰森没有听见比钟表转动更多的声音，于是决定起身查看迪克的情况。寒冷的风迎面吹来，窗外的夜色和屋内的昏暗融为一体，迪克的头侧向窗靠着瓷砖壁，瘫坐在马桶盖上，垂落在腿边的手臂贴着尼古丁贴片。那是莱斯利医生建议杰森戒烟后送给他的几片试用装，但杰森没有使用过它们。烟丝燃烧后产生的烟雾充盈口腔的刺激感和烟碱对神经的作用是不可分割的，杰森并不迷恋于香烟，但他不得不承认尼古丁的欺骗能让他在这个狗屎的世界好过一些。  
他靠在门边，很是嘲讽地笑着看向迪克，就好像第一次听说火星人会为了奥利奥发狂一样，但迪克显然并没有多少耐心包扎就翻到了自己压在药箱底的尼古丁贴，沾血的绷带凌乱地交叠在一起，杰森走过去半跪在他身边，手指轻轻地摸过层层的纱布，迪克便疼得发颤，眉头紧锁，狠狠地盯着杰森移动的手。  
“又是割伤?”  
“弹片，”迪克的脸色发青，蠕动嘴唇发出带着气音的轻声，“还有玻璃渣。”  
杰森猜他在自己回来之前在卫生间呆的时间一定更长，异物移除从来不是一件简单的事，迪克可能还没有完全清理干净伤口，或者他高估了自己的承受能力，总之这个伤口让他无法入眠，甚至需要一点特殊的药物使用。杰森的手绕过伤口，一圈圈地取下绷带，直到看见染血的酒精纱条以及纱条下豁开的伤口。  
“你他妈竟然就这么缝合？你难道没有医学常识吗？”杰森错愕的表情让迪克微微一愣，然后杰森继续气急败坏地骂道:“如果你是想死在这儿好让我彻底滚出哥谭，那你已经成功一半了，大能人！”还没等迪克回话，杰森就起身从壁橱里取出碘酒来给迪克做了二次消毒，以及一副崭新的无菌手套，从壁橱里拿出镊子和缝合针线。他扶住迪克颤抖的腰腹部，示意他侧过头去，才小心翼翼地捋直缝合线开始穿针。  
长时间的疼痛已经让迪克麻痹，甚至感觉不出杰森正俯在他身上为他缝合伤口，他把那只贴着尼古丁贴片的手臂搭在杰森的肩上，头疲累地耷拉到颈窝，好像已经醉倒在低温和伤痛中。杰森拉紧最后一个绳结，然后剪短，长舒一口气，如释重负。  
“迪克——迪基鸟？能听见我说话吗？”杰森发现迪克神态有些萎靡，迅速伸手拍了拍迪克的头，看见对方眨眼，发出若有似无的嗯声后才迟疑地收回手。“你为什么不回自己的公寓？别告诉我，是你的房东把你赶出来了。”杰森难得这么喋喋不休，即便平日里喋喋不休的人只是点头示意，他还是那样咄咄逼人。  
“严厉的老师。”  
“如果让Alf看见，他只会比我更严厉。”  
纱布整齐地缠好，杰森再次站起来，一边脱去手套，一边走到窗边关上窗户，随手将手套丢进垃圾桶。“你能自己起来吗？”迪克似乎想要奋力站起来，但是他头上的汗水已经把发绺浸湿，杰森只好一只手搀起他的胳膊架到自己的肩上，另一只手环抱过他的后背，让迪克靠在自己身上，缓慢地走进卧室。  
地板上还残留着迪克凝固的血，连床单上也染上了点点猩红。也许迪克在讨烟的时候就已经在向杰森暗示，但他们都一样，可悲地不知道怎么向对方求助。杰森把迪克平放在床上，撕去他手臂上的尼古丁贴片，最后一遍仔细地检查了伤处，才给迪克盖上被子。那双蓝色的眼睛从半闭的眼睑下凝视杰森，嗫嚅着嘴唇，似乎想说什么。  
“如果是感谢就不必了，我不祈求你在我受伤的时候会收留我，混蛋。”  
“想抽烟。”  
杰森有些无奈地撇嘴，俯身坐在床边，用手背贴近迪克的额头，“你他妈的已经抽了一根，还用了我的尼古丁贴片了！真不敢相信莱斯利竟然是建议我戒烟！”  
冰冷的手撩开迪克贴在额头上的发丝，帮他夹在耳后，安慰似地拍了拍迪克被伤痛蛰得颤抖的肩膀。  
“疼……”迪克不能蜷缩起腹部，这让躺着的他看起来像是一只在沙滩上晒死的比目鱼。  
“你知道烟不能解决问题，”这话从杰森嘴里冒出来时，两人默契地笑了出来。毕竟他们都接受过布鲁斯的训诫。“听着，迪基鸟，我也想让自己好受一点，不想一晚上听到你在我旁边抱怨你的伤口……”杰森终于有机会脱掉他沾有尘屑和泥点的外衣和罩裤，躺进柔软的床铺——在迪克身边。  
“而且我只有一床被子。”说着，杰森挤进被迪克捂得温热的被褥，温度略低的手掌摸上迪克的臀部让迪克打了个寒战。“对不起。”杰森立刻抽回手按进迪克的颈窝，让迪克忍不住瞪向杰森。等手指逐渐温暖起来，杰森下移手掌伸进了迪克的底裤，缓慢地撸动软绵的阴茎  
“你干什么？”迪克想要挣脱开，杰森立刻厉声喝止他:“闭嘴！只是帮你分散你该死的注意力。”挣动带来的撕裂痛感瞬间击倒了迪克，颤抖着抱住杰森的肩膀。两人几乎是依偎在一起，全身的热量呈几何倍增长，而一股奇异的暖流更是在下腹燃烧起来，烧灼迪克的心肺，让他的呼吸急促起来。两胯向内夹紧灵活的手，充沛的液体似乎已经浸透了底裤，让单薄的面料潮湿得黏附在皮肤上滋生痒意。迪克的手臂抱得更紧了，头无力地倒在杰森的肩膀上，身体仿佛一根属于拉满的弓的弓弦在颤抖。几乎丧失吞咽能力的喉管发出呜呜的细响，唾液打湿了杰森后肩，迪克的牙齿似是无意地磕在他鼓起的肌肉上，有时更是得寸进尺地啮咬那一小块皮肤，直到杰森发出嘶声才会默然收手。  
滑腻的液体在手间成为最好的助兴剂，感觉出迪克的腰腹已经忍不住地摇动，杰森变换手势碾压阴茎的顶端。突然的刺激顺着脊骨直冲上大脑，迪克的眼前仿佛炸开了烟花，隆隆的声响让他听不见自己的惊喘，随后坠入的黑暗中，突然失去温暖怀抱，淅淅沥沥的水流，安静了许久，才是不太暖和却湿漉漉的脊背的贴近。  
杰森知道自己不会是早起的那个，空荡荡的床铺已经昭示了迪克的离开。他可能还要去布鲁德海文上他该死的班，他从来不是自由身，也许昨晚的留宿也只是因为附近发生了某场意外，只是因为他记得红头罩在这里有个安全屋而已，而他记得的原因也只是出于一种“战时需要”。  
黑咖啡、贝果三明治，熏肉的味道并没有杰森想的那么好，杰森拿出冰箱里的盒装牛奶却发现已经过期。他踩住垃圾桶的踏板，一低头，却看见了一团站着血的纸团。把纸团扔进厨房的垃圾桶，看来迪克需要找更专业的医生的可能性比杰森设想的更大。杰森再次检查了自己的冰箱:少了两只速食餐包，一瓶酸奶，一顿简易早餐，但他甚至都不愿意随手把过期的牛奶扔掉。  
杰森把剩下的半块贝果塞进嘴里，拿起桌上的手机，除了日程提醒没有多余的信息，他和罗伊刚刚干完一个私活，估计这时候除了送上来的美金没有什么能把他从柯莉的床上砸醒。穿上皮夹克，杰森正考虑自己要不要为了昨晚的低温换上更防滑的鞋子，却在镜中的一瞥里看见自己后颈上的白痕，是牙膏的粉末，形状看上去就像一个特别的吻痕。  
“恶心。”杰森一边搓着那个古怪的标志，一边嘟囔。

二  
迪克看着腹部愈合的伤疤，手指已经不自觉地抚摸上去。一条鼓起的软肉，面目狰狞，如同蜈蚣的遗骸。他歪躺在床，  
整个身体都压到枕头上。虽然有说法称柔软的床上用品能释放压力，迪克更倾向于这些柔软的织物给了他完美的拥抱对象——沉默、对于他粗暴的动作足够宽容。  
手滑到裤边，考虑到他并不想换床单他觉得不扒下短裤，开始缓慢地撸动隐隐发热的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，鼻息抵上枕头又扑在他的鼻梁上，他第一次发觉自己的呼吸可以这么烫。粘稠的液体打湿了手指，他就借着少的可怜的粘液加快了手上的动作，幅度越来越大，床垫吱吱的声音让迪克萌生出一种猥亵的罪恶感。  
他在让自己沉溺于一种短暂的放纵，这个时间他应该换上制服，在布鲁海文的夜空巡视，而不是在公寓里肏床垫。他不确定这是不是空窗期的正常反应，他比平常更饥渴，而他饥渴的对象也十分明确。他渴求那双长着特殊老茧的手，那双有点冰的手，杰森的手。  
“呜——”迪克在对于杰森的手的描绘中射了出来。畅快的劲头直冲大脑，迪克感觉四肢也随之卸去力量，任由湿黏的液体浸透底裤。缓了接近半分钟，迪克翻过身来，深深地吸了一口新鲜空气，从裤子里抽出手来，粘液顺着指尖滴在凸出的伤疤上，迪克索性将手搭在曾经受伤的腹部，一副淫欲饱足的模样。  
再休息一会儿就换上衣服，迪克盯着天花板上的荧光灯管，感觉到眩晕。这种眩晕感持续到他脱掉底裤、走进浴室之后，看着白浊的液体随水流而去，迪克擦干身体又换上崭新的内衣，穿上制服。护裆紧压着还很敏感的地方，但迪克并没有时间去调整，他该出发了，或者说他早该出发了。  
布鲁海文的夜晚着实比他所居住的小小公寓要有趣许多，这种有趣并不仅仅停留在娱乐的层面，不得不说布鲁海文的“娱乐业”做的很出色，这里集聚了一群为享受这种“娱乐”的狂徒，也因此夜翼驻留于此。从某种意义上来说，他也是为了这种“娱乐”而来不是？迪克这样想着。  
风阵阵袭来，他的头发像是海藻一样乱飞，不得不说他在审美方面可能有那么一丝异于常人，但他并不觉得这可能让他显得中性化。他眺望着远方黑漆漆的海面，璀璨的灯火如同天幕吊坠的繁星，从码头蜿蜒而出的运输轨道上是疾驰而过的列车。跳上它们对于迪克来说早已是轻车熟路，沿着轨道光临城市的最南端，这是属于他的观光路线。  
他对这座城市有多熟悉？就像蝙蝠侠和哥谭，一个骑士、一个守护者对于他所保卫的家园总是十分挂心。他了解哥谭的每一寸土地，也同样了解布鲁海文。他不太想把他和布鲁斯的关系上升到多么神圣的地步。他们是法律条文把他们的关系定义为养父子，他是他的门徒，他们是家人，是并肩作战的伙伴，有时又像他的士兵。他了解布鲁斯，却又不像对于哥谭或者布鲁海文那种战略评估，那种了解是带有一定偏见的，这种偏见不能说是贬义，总之是不够审慎。  
而对于杰森……迪克很难去定义他对于自己是一个怎样的存在。就在不久前，他还在他的安全屋非法居住了一段时日。足够的药物储备，清洁的环境，还有一些他并不陌生的陈设，让他觉得自己可能有机会了解杰森。  
列车很快开到了终端，在工人们走上来卸货之前，迪克已经离开了他的专属列车。我们说到了哪？对了，借住。他翻了一些书，一些心理学的书籍，然后在已经钝化的疼痛中睡去，完全没有注意到床单上的鲜血。然后杰森出现，他估计刚和罗伊结束了私活，回到了他早就预备好的“私人空间”。迪克不知道他看到凌乱的屋子作何感想，但他剧痛痛醒后向杰森讨烟时，杰森并没有过多的挖苦，甚至……甚至留下了一个吻——  
“嘿，干的不错。”迪克放倒地面破坏货物的匪徒就听见头顶响起熟悉的声音。“红头罩？”迪克确定那个站在集装箱上的男人正用枪指着自己，“妨碍你的活计了？不知道你的手也伸的那么长。”  
“伶牙俐齿，屌头。”杰森从集装箱上跳下来走到迪克面前，耍着枪，“猜猜是谁关上了电子眼？”他真的搞不懂杰森想干什么，也许只是又一种拉他入伙的方式，如果是这样，他的交际能力可能需要进修一下。  
“你来这里做什么？”迪克打量着他，捏紧手上的卡里棍。“放轻松，只是觉得我们需要一个适合谈话的‘二人世界’。”“现在不适合。”迪克可以明显感觉出头罩底下的杰森因为自己的白眼有些不悦。“说真的，我现在真想揍你一拳。”经过变声器处理的声音变得深沉。“不止你有有这样的想法。”但迪克并不觉得这算是个威胁。  
他走到车厢边，扫视了一眼车厢内的情况。这是一批准备运往哥谭的钢材，只是发货方和收货方十分特殊，但迪克并不想贸然插手这已经固化的灰色利益链。杰森看着迪克的背影，沮丧地摊了摊手，走近，说:“你是那些黑帮的吉祥物还是什么？与其在这种无序的争夺上下功夫，都不如解决一下你乱丢垃圾的臭毛病，垃圾分类并不难，迪基鸟。”  
“这是闲扯的好时候吗，头罩？而且我是这个城市的义警，不是吉祥物！”确认没有特殊物品之后，迪克错开杰森的肩膀，走到刚刚被放倒的匪徒之一身边。“他给明卖命的，但也只是在布鲁海文的黑帮层级里最小的一环。”杰森在迪克审视的目光中头罩上的荧光都变亮了，迪克有时不得不佩服他的地下情报网，在对付黑帮方面他自有一手。  
“说点我不知道的。”迪克反手将卡里棍插回背夹。杰森收回手上的枪，带着笑意地说:“电子眼还有30秒解除瘫痪，谁先离开谁买啤酒。”说着迪克已经没了身影。“该死。”杰森确信自己忘掉的那件事就是迪克给护腕加装了钩索。  
商业区里码头很近，杰森追随那个黑色的身影翻进了小巷，漆黑深处，迪克站在灯光照不到的地方脱下了面罩。“好吧，我来买单。”杰森也取下了头罩，脸上带着有些幼稚的不满。那双蓝色眼睛看向他，笑着靠近，在他的脸侧留下一个吻。  
“已经拿到了。”  
杰森的双眼发愣，摸了摸自己的脸侧，又惊恐地侧身看向迪克。他的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红，和那天晚上一样，撇开头试图躲开迪克注视的目光。  
肉麻鬼……杰森小声抱怨道。


End file.
